History
by QuinnJ
Summary: Prequel to Confrontations: This story explores Tink's past a bit more. At least from the moment she got her wings taken. We'll see how she got to Neverland, how she got to be friends and enemies with Pan and why Hook left her behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is yet another one of my abandoned ideas. I've been going through all my files looking for a story that may have had some potential and this was one of them. It's supposed to be a prequel to 'Confrontations' as well as an elaboration on Tink's history. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Closed in. That's what she was. She had to appear before all of the fairy court and be sentenced. Wingless. For all to see. They had all stared at her with disapproving and disappointed looks. Few pitied her. Many resented her. Even before today. The hostility had been tangible. Yes, they were angry alright. Angry for giving the fairies a bad name. Her heart had felt heavy when they had banished her. Where was she to go? With tears in her eyes she had walked out of the room that was buzzing with voices, talking about her behind her back. Agreeing with each other on how badly Tinkerbell, the green fairy, had deserved her fate so.

Dusk had fallen and when she finally arrived at her home, a small nook in an old oak tree, in the Enchanted Forest, they were there. Waiting for her. And now they surrounded her. She was closed in. She looked around at their faces. These were once her friends. Right now though, they were anything but friendly. She could feel the anger radiating off of them.

"Here to kick me when I'm down?" Tinkerbell asked. Her voice was hard and bitter and yet disconnected almost as if she accepted whatever fate they had in mind for her.

"You're a disgrace, Tinkerbell."

"Yes, you don't belong here."

"You're not one of us anymore _Green_."

From all sides fairies were shouting at her.

"Wait," came a small voice from the back of the group. A sweet looking fairy with brown curls and a pink dress, came floating to the front of the group ending up right next to Tinkerbell on the ground. "We can't just abandon her. I think she needs us, now more than ever."

"Nova, I know you're new so I'll explain something to you. We don't associate with fallen fairies who are former thieves."

Nova tried to protest, but she was cut off again. She looked at Tinkerbell, who looked at her. She didn't know what to do. She was the new girl, so she had no say at all. That's how it worked. Tinkerbell's expression showed no emotion, but her hand squeezed Nova's letting her know it was okay. She understood. After all she had been the new girl once too. And fairies, they could be quite fierce and unforgiving. That's why none of the fairies ever truly cared much about her. She was too different. They couldn't connect with her. Except the few who were standing around her now. And even they eventually turned on her as it would appear at this very moment.

"You have to go Tink, you can't stay here," Delia, a fairy who used to always defend Tinkerbell, declared.

As much as it hurt her to hear that, Tinkerbell wasn't entirely sure she wanted to stay. Not when everyone around her would remind her of what she used to be. Of what they had and she didn't. On the other hand, the little green fairy had no idea where she would go if not here.

"No. This is my home and this is where I'll stay," she protested with a fiery look in her eye. Fists balled to hold in all of her anger.

"No. You won't. We've already arranged a place for you," Onyx, a black haired fairy with a dark navy attire, spoke up. She had her arms crossed and a nasty grin on her face.

"What do you mean, _arranged_?" Tinkerbell replied with a growl in her voice. She was getting fed up with this. She had just lost everything that made her special, everything that made her 'Tinkerbell'. And now she was being cast out by her peers? As if she was some untouchable. So much for friendship among fairies.

"We made a deal."

Tink's mind was frantically trying to make sense of their vague statements, but without much luck.

"Look, could you just tell me straight out what you want to say, because..."

"We got you a new place to stay. Somewhere far away. Away from us. Where you won't be able to tarnish the reputation of fairies any further," Onyx explained with an air of nonchalance. This sent Tink over the edge. How dare she.

"Listen here you, I didn't tarnish anything! I helped someone who needed it."

"By stealing fairy dust! And you were helping a woman whose heart is as dark as the night!"

"That is not true! All she needs is someone to believe in her."

"Her darkness, will destroy many lives some day. Blue told us that. And yet you still stand up for this witch? How blind can you be Tinkerbell?!" Onyx was now yelling at her and about as close to attacking the ex-fairy as she was going to get, had it not been for some of the other fairies holding her back.

Seeing that this discussion wasn't going anywhere, Tink pressed her lips together folding her arms over her chest. Clearly Blue's word was always law in their eyes. "So? Now what? You're going to kick me out?"

"Yes," the dark haired fairy replied rather honestly.

Nova bravely stepped in front of Tinkerbell now, "Y-you can't do that," she let out breathlessly, not believing the fairies would actually abandon one of their own.

Instantly, Onyx flew dangerously close to her. "You're either with _us_, or with _her _Nova, choose wisely." Nova let her head hang. How could they make her choose. She had only just gotten her wings and now she had to choose between them and Tinkerbell. Granted, a fairy with whom she had barely spent any time at all, but... this wasn't right.

"What's it gonna be?" Onyx demanded harshly.

Nova trembled and slowly floated into the air to join the group again. Barely above a whisper she answered, "I'll stay."

Onyx flashed her a satisfied grin, "That's a good decision, Nova."

Tinkerbell hadn't expected any other outcome, so she was neither surprised nor angry. Nova would have no chance at all had she stood with her. It was better for her to stay and learn how to be a proper fairy. A good fairy. Unlike her.

"Alright then, time to say our goodbyes I think," Onyx announced a little too gleefully.

"When was he supposed to arrive?" a timid looking fairy named Clarette whispered.

"Soon," Onyx replied curtly.

"Let's go," she took a hold of Tink's arm and flew them to a secluded spot in the forest. They all landed gracefully, while Tink was dropped to her knees on the ground. They hovered over her, whispering.

"Where is he?"

"Are we sure this was the right spot?"

"When did he say he would come?"

Onyx was getting annoyed with all their buzzing. "He'll be here," she stated in a loud voice.

He? Who was he? Tink raised her head to look up at the fairies and scanned the air above. Who was coming? What was going on? But before she could ask any of those questions, a dark figure swooped in from the sky. It was a large figure so Tinkerbell gathered he or she was at least human sized. But humans don't fly, do they?

When the figure landed right where the fairies were grouped she could make out the silhouette of a boy.

"You have something for me?" he declared in an authoritative tone, making it sound more like a statement than an actual question.

"We do," Onyx purred humbly as she gestured towards Tinkerbell who was still observing the entire scene from her spot on the grass. The boy looked down at his feet and saw a tiny speck of bright green staring up at him. Then without much of a warning the boy grabbed a hold of Onyx and squeezed her in his hand.

"You brought me this? Are you playing games with me, fairy? Because I know a lot about games and the one I'll be playing with you won't have you coming out as the winner if you're wasting my time."

"S-she's a fallen fairy. She had her wings taken away from her a-and..." Onyx choked out.

"A fairy without magic? _What _use is that?" he gritted through his teeth impatiently.

"There are many ways to use a fairy," Cherry, one of Onyx's friends replied, fluttering up next to them.

The boy seemed to contemplate this. He let go of the fairy and she toppled over in the air from the force with which he'd pushed her away from him. She recovered quickly and was held up for support by Cherry who then continued, "She could be very useful indeed, Pan."

He crouched down to the ground and examined Tinkerbell. She eyed him defiantly. She didn't like this boy at all. She had a really bad feeling about him. A grin formed on his lips immediately. Apparently he had quite a good feeling about her.

"Hm..." he pondered to himself. She was tiny, but he could fix that. And then she'd be the perfect little tool for him and his lost boys.

"Agreed. I'll take her," he said as though he had just gotten a good deal on some livestock. Quick as a flash he conjured a small cage around Tinkerbell. He picked her up and grinned at her again through the bars.

"Excellent," Onyx concluded. "And your end of the bargain? You'll return our sisters to us?"

Tinkerbell turned around. "What?!" They had traded her in?

"I don't think so," Pan plainly stated.

"But you can't go back on your word. _Her _for our sisters. That was the deal!" Onyx yelled, pointing at Tinkerbell.

Pan shot out his hand and the fairy began to choke, "Don't you tell me what I can and can't do, _fairy_." Tinkerbell gasped. "The deal was, one of your most powerful fairies for the ones I took to Neverland. You gave me a broken fairy, so you get nothing."

He balled his fist some more making her twist with pain. As he stepped closer towards her, his eyes gleamed with malice.

"I don't believe in you."

With those final words he had sealed her fate. The fairy dropped out of the sky. As her tiny little body connected with the soil, Tinkerbell put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from screaming. She just witnessed a fairy being killed and now she was a prisoner to the one who had done the killing.

Peter Pan took off into the sky again, leaving behind the tragic scene and taking with him a very frightened ex-fairy who had no choice but to accept her fate as she was forced to watch her old life disappear right before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you lovely guest reviewer! And yay! for the followers. **

* * *

They'd been flying for a long time now, the journey seemed to have no ending. Tinkerbell sat at the bottom of her little cage, feeling the breeze of the night air against her skin. She caught a glimpse of a bunch of houses down below. She had no idea where she would be taken. They had simply traded her in and it hadn't even worked. The other fairies that apparently had been kept in a place called 'Neverland', would not return home and now, neither would Tinkerbell. Ever again.

She must have dozed off, because promptly she toppled over. It was the boy; he was shaking the cage in his hand to wake her up. Tinkerbell stood up, a little dazed and more than a little annoyed.

"Hey! Would you stop that!" she yelled, which being fairy sized still, sounded more like tiny bells ringing. The boy laughed, opened up the cage and grabbed her tiny body in his fist. Tinkerbell started to slam her own little fists down onto his hand which apparently amused the boy even further. But suddenly the laughter stopped and his face turned serious. He looked at her and then threw her on the ground with excessive force. Tink's head bounced on the hard rocky soil causing a cut to be formed on her forehead. Her ankle felt hurt, because when she tried to push herself up, she went down again.

When she sensed the boy hovering over her, she found herself engulfed in a puff of green smoke. Blinking rapidly, she shook her head. Then, as soon as the smoke cleared she opened her eyes once more, examining her surroundings. Still the same. She glanced down at herself. _Not _the same. She was bigger. She gasped when the boy extended his hand towards her.

"Here, let me help you up."

Tinkerbell eyed him suspiciously, but took his hand nonetheless. He hauled her to her feet. Well, foot, she tried not to put too much weight on her sprained ankle, but backed up slightly anyway.

"You.. who are you?"

He made an exaggerated bow and introduced himself. " The name's Peter. Peter Pan."

"You killed Onyx," were Tink's next words, her eyes clouding over. She was his size now, she didn't need to fear him. Or so she thought.

"That I did. I don't like being double crossed," he replied in a dark tone. Suggesting the statement was a warning. "Nor do I like bad manners," he added, waiting for her to give him her name. When it didn't come, he took a step towards her, which startled her so that she stumbled backwards, her ankle causing her to fall back to the ground.

"And you are?" Pan inquired with a growl. Clearly he was trying to restrain himself.

"My name is Tinkerbell."

Pan sneered at the sweetly sounding name, but quickly masked his distaste with a smile. Though, it was more of a wolfish grin, but it was the best he could do. "Tinkerbell... welcome to Neverland."

The ex-fairy narrowed her eyes at him. "Welcome? You make it sound like I'm a guest."

"Oh but you are... Or should I say, you could be. If you don't give me any trouble."

Pan nearly laughed at his own words. Of course she was going to be trouble, he knew it the minute he laid eyes on her. In fact he was sort of counting on it.

He looked her up and down and while he did, he squinted his eyes in an exaggerated manner, pretending he was blinded. "Do you have to be so... bright?" he complained. Now that she was bigger, the glittering of her outfit was decidedly more noticeable.

Tinkerbell scoffed. Was he insulting her? How dare he? She was always very proud of her appearance and took great care in looking after herself. Dressed to a tee from her blond curls down to her shoes.

"I'm _sorry_, but this is my dress and I don't have anything else," she asserted, while putting her hands in her side, taking a defensive stance.

Pan waved his hand at her and in the blink of an eye he had her in, what he thought, Neverland appropriate attire. "Well now you do."

Again she glanced down at herself and saw that he had replaced her sparkly green dress with a dark green, decidedly less sparkly, tunic of sorts. Tinkerbell furrowed her eyebrows sceptically. She looked so plain. So dark and dreadful and... deplorable. She looked... like _him_. It didn't escape her notice that indeed he had dressed her in something that was awfully similar to his own attire. Letting that realization sink in, she groaned inwardly and gave him a foul stare.

"Suits your personality better now, don't you think? And I've kept it embarrassingly revealing, just as you seem to like it."

That did it. Tinkerbell lunged forward and just as she was about to lift her hand to slap the hell out of this boy, he caught her wrist in mid-air.

Pan raised an eyebrow slowly and tightened his grip. "Now what did I tell you about making trouble?"

The ex-fairy jerked her arm out of his grasp and resorted to scowling instead. They stood like that for a while, staring each other down. Finally she averted her eyes. Small however that single gesture may have been, it gave Pan a great sense of victory.

"Come on. Time to meet the lost boys. Also, we need to fix that ankle of yours." He kicked her leg causing her to collapse in front of him. "It's in bad shape."

Pan hoisted her up by the arm and pulled her along through the dense forest.

Tinkerbell stumbled onward, not exactly willing to resist. Her leg was hurting pretty badly and fighting Pan would be completely futile at the moment. Who was this boy anyway? He had powerful magic that much was clear. But what did he want with her? _She _had no magic at all and from what she gathered, that was exactly what he had been after. Magic.

After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at a campsite. A fire was lit and there were boys of different ages all over the place. One of the boys who sat close to the fire looked up as soon as they had stepped out into the clearing. He was wearing a hood and from underneath it peeked wild blond hair. Tink's eyes widened. Instinctively she recoiled. A whole camp filled with boys just like Pan? This couldn't be happening.

"Pan, you've returned," said the hooded boy.

"I have, Felix, and I brought a gift."

He threw Tinkerbell in his arms and watched her struggle. She was defiant. For now... Oh yes, this little fallen fairy would be a great instrument in teaching the boys how to break someone.

"In fact I've brought a gift for you all!"

Every single one of the boys was now staring at their leader and the girl in Felix's arms. The sudden silence and prying eyes froze Tinkerbell to her spot.

Pan ripped her away from Felix and held her out in front him like a prize. "_This_, is Tinkerbell, a former fairy! She'll be staying in Neverland with us. Do make her feel welcome boys."

While they cheered loudly, Pan pulled Tinkerbell back against his chest, stroking her cheek gently. He could feel her shiver all over. "Are you frightened of me, Tinkerbell?"

Tink's jaw almost dropped in disbelief.

"You've killed my sisters..." she started, but Pan interrupted.

"Sisters? You mean those insects who cast you out? Who traded you like an object? Who made you feel worth less than all the rest of them? Those sisters?"

Tink's eyes watered up. The words stung, she couldn't deny that.

"Don't tell me it didn't feel good to see them get what they deserved," he purred in her ear.

At this she fell silent. He hit the nail on the head. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself but she was glad they got punished. She was glad they were gone. This thought horrified her so that she felt her knees get weak and if Pan hadn't been holding on to her, she surely would've tumbled down for the umpteenth time that day. She wasn't like this. She wasn't vindictive or, evil.

"Felix!" Pan turned his attention back to him, shoving Tinkerbell at him. "You entertain yourselves now. I have to run an errand. I'll be back soon."

"So... a fairy huh," Felix scoffed and poked her in the back, "Where are your wings?"

"_Ex_-fairy," she all but snarled at him.

"Right, a _helpless _fairy," Felix chuckled. "Pan sure knows how to pick them."

"Get off me." Tinkerbell tried to shake him off, but to no avail. Felix further closed the distance between them. Human size or not, with him being so tall, he still towered over her. He clasped his hands firmly around her arms and pushed her back until the bark of a nearby tree pressed sharply into her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, refusing to cry out. Her ankle was throbbing and she couldn't much longer stay upright. Felix could tell she was having a hard time standing so he let go and watched her slump to the ground.

"Better grow a thick skin, fairy, boys like to play rough."

Without another word he returned to the fire where he was joined by a few other boys who were curious about the 'girl' and just _had _to know what Felix found out about her. Which wasn't a whole lot if he were honest. He should remember to talk to Pan about her when he'd come back.

Pan, being on the other side of the island, had different matters to attend to. Those pesky pixies had tricked him. Or, tried to anyway. Now they had to pay the price. In the distance he could vaguely make out little lights. Those lights had once been bright and visible for miles, but Pan had made good use of the fairies' magic. He'd of course waited to make the deal until he was sure he had drained pretty much all of them. They were useless to him now.

"Well well, seems your little companions on the other side don't much care for you lot," he announced and opened the small door of the birdcage he kept them in. Several tiny gasps sounded from inside the prison.

"Time to put the lights out."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gosh, I've really been stuggling with some writer's block, so this chapter took a lot for me to write. Hopefully you guys will like it. Oh btw, tiny general note about pixie dust, in case it's not clear. I know that on the show it comes from flowers, but in this story it comes from the fairies directly, which is why he takes them from the EF with him.**

* * *

For one lingering moment, all Tinkerbell could do was sit there. Stunned. Everything that happened to her in the last couple of hours swirled around in her head like a tornado. Nothing made sense and the multitude of emotions she was feeling were threatening to overcome her.

A roaring burst of laughter sounded near the fire. Still in a daze Tinkerbell turned her head towards the noise. Her vision was blurred. Only when she blinked it became clear that the reason for that were tears. When the boys came into focus, she noticed a boy with brown hair staring at her. Felix on the other hand seemed entranced by the flames instead. The boy nudged him with his elbow and pointed at Tinkerbell. Felix's eyes darted in her direction before deeming her less interesting than the fire and turning his attention away from her again.

Something about that single silent statement ignited a flame within the ex-fairy that evaporated pretty much all the feelings except for one. Fury. Her whole life she'd been made to feel different, unworthy and just not good enough. And here she was again, on the outside of things, cast out by a bunch of boys who thought they were better than her.

Forgetting all about her ankle, she marched over to the group.

"Excuse me, what is your problem?"

Felix continued to ignore her, but the boy next to him, named Andrew, stood up. Smirking at her, he was clearly looking for a good fight.

"What was your name again? Trinket?"

"It's Tinkerbell."

"Right... Trixie. You're on _our _island now. That means you do what _we _say."

"I don't have to listen to any of you," she bit back derisively.

Andrew moved a step closer to her. "You better. Otherwise, you'll regret it."

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and decided to just ignore him. She raised her voice a little and addressed Felix again. "Hey, I'm talking to you. I asked you what your problem is."

Felix slowly turned around to face her. He looked her over and got up.

"Not you, if you know what's good for you."

"Is that a threat?"

"You're not very bright are you? It was a warning," he replied and started to walk away, but Tinkerbell stopped him by grabbing ahold of his cloak. This initiated a frenzy. Lost boys came at her from all sides. Instantly the camp turned into a warzone. Weapons were drawn left and right and vicious accusations sounded loudly throughout the camp.

These boys were insane. All she wanted was to be talked to like a person. To be respected and have a conversation about any issues they might have with her, but that's not what these boys had in mind at all. Already Tinkerbell had found out that disputes in Neverland are settled with fists instead of words.

Andrew had her arms pinned behind her, holding her still. As if she could really run anywhere with her injury.

"What did I just tell you, fairy?"

If you knew the boy well, you would have been able to detect the slight confusion in Felix's tone. He was genuinely puzzled by the girl's disregard for his warning. He considered himself quite generous. Telling her exactly what she needed to do to survive this place and there she was, throwing his good advice to the wind. If she really wanted to insist on getting on his bad side though, he decided, he would let her.

"I deal with my problems in a very permanent way. So choose your next move wisely, " he offered calmly. Not in the slightest did he expect her to meekly comply from now on. In fact he was bracing himself for a good fight. Something he hadn't had in a fairly long while. Sure the boys were formidable opponents in practice, but he missed the thrill of an actual battle. A raw, passionate confrontation with someone who was actually convinced they had a chance of winning.

"What's it gonna be, _Trinket_?" Andrew whispered in her ear.

Her answer was an elbow in the ribs.

Tinkerbell then wrenched herself out of Andrew's grip and went for Felix's throat. Both went tumbling to the ground. The ex-fairy landed on top of the boy. Swiftly bringing down her fist on his face. His vision blurred temporarily, but a pause in the girl's actions allowed him to see a few lost boys coming forth to intervene. A loud 'no' ordered them to stay put. She was his. He closed his hand around her neck and pried her off him. Unfortunately she didn't get up fast enough. Felix, however, recovered easily.

"Don't know why Pan wants you here _fairy_, but if he wants you to stay, you better prepare yourself for a miserable existence from now on."

Without warning he slammed his foot down onto her ankle and she screamed out, tears of pain sprang from her eyes.

"Felix!"

* * *

Just as Pan arrived back at camp he spotted Felix and Tinkerbell standing toe to toe, a group of lost boys surrounding them. He heard the shouts and taunts from a distance. He stopped to watch what woud happen next.

Felix stood in front of her, staring her down. Trying to make her feel small. Even though she tried not to show it, Pan took notice of the slight way in which she cringed. It was subtle, but it was there. This was good, it meant that she had a sense of self-preservation.

The other boys seemed eager for the situation to get out of hand. Always looking for a good fight. Felix was talking to her, Pan watched Tinkerbell's reaction closely. He couldn't see her eyes from where he was standing, but her expression was dark. She was fuming. A lot of hatred. This was also very good. He could use that, as a matter of fact, so could she. The little fairy wouldn't last a day if she didn't toughen up soon.

What she did next took not only Andrew by surprise but Pan as well. She flung herself at Felix like a wild cat. It was extremely amusing to behold. He liked her spirit. Perhaps breaking her wasn't the best course of action, perhaps he could simply corrupt her instead. Make her one of them. Turn her into a weapon.

She was a former magical being after all. He could use her knowledge well. A smile creeped up on Pan's features. If he were to keep her though, he'd have to make sure that she'd never find out about the pirate. Because if _he _found out about _her _he'd lose two pawns in one move and that would simply be unacceptable.

Felix was now standing over Tinkerbell. Screams echoed throughout the camp. Pan relished the sweet tones for just a second longer before stepping out to break the fight up.

"Felix!" he yelled as if incredibly cross. Truthfully, he was grateful to his good friend. He had allowed Pan's find to demonstrate her worth to him. Still, for now it was best to act authoritive, more so for the fairy's benefit than anyone else's. The boys already knew better than to oppose him.

The entire camp fell silent at his arrival. Lost boys parted like the red sea for their leader.

"What's going on here?"

A superfluous question really. He glanced down at Tinkerbell. Her ankle looked horrible. An array of colors decorated it, her flesh was swollen and it was now bleeding pretty badly. Felix might have broken her bones.

"Well Peter, the fairy, she..."

"I didn't ask you, Andrew. Felix?"

Felix, unafraid of Pan spoke in an even tone.

"The girl. She attacked me. I defended myself."

Pan and Felix locked eyes. Both boys knew that that assertion was stretching the truth. They exchanged grins like it was all a big show and they were the only ones allowed a peek behind the scenes.

"Hm, well well. Is that true?"

Tinkerbell pressed her lips tightly together, directing her gaze at a bunch of trees in the distance. Clearly whatever she would say in her defence wouldn't matter. She'd experienced enough of these boys already to assess that they would all have each other's backs regardless. Pan traced her jawline with his finger, coming to a halt at the tip of her chin and tilting her head up towards him.

"Tinkerbell," he warned her. Still nothing. She was starting to aggravate him. To be ignored was one of the things Pan truly hated. His fingers curled up into a fist slowly.

"I told you, you could be a guest Tinkerbell, but if you'd rather be a prisoner, I can arrange that for you. However, you should know... I don't treat my prisoners very well. In fact they rarely survive the night."

While her silence remained, her resolution wavered. She was making things way more difficult for herself than necessary. Soon enough she would realise that.

"Okay. Have it your way. How about you spend some time in our _guest room_."

A small nod to Felix was made.

The boy strode over to her and started to drag her away from camp. Deliberately hurting her in the process. Once they reached their destination, Tinkerbell detected two crates. At the sight of them she dug her heels in, which only served to antagonize her broken ankle without actually escaping her fate.

The metal locks rattled heavily against the wooden bars. Felix stared down at her through the ceiling of the cage. He seemed to be debating with himself about something. An action to take or a word to speak. He then leaned over and opened his mouth. Cautionary yet menacingly.

"Worse than making an enemy out of me... is making an enemy out of Pan."

And just like that, she was alone. In a cage. Worlds away from home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Been a long time. Not just for this story. I got busy with life and life has been pretty awesome, but I missed writing. Mostly, I missed writing Tinkerbell and Pan, so that's the reason I've decided to go back to this particular story. I go where the inspiration takes me, so please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

The stroll back to camp was in actuality a brief one, but for some reason Felix found himself straggling. He was so deep in thought that his steps slowed down to a considerable pace. That fairy was a puzzle. He'd warned her, not once, but twice and _still _she attacked him. When she knew she couldn't possibly win. Not with that ankle of hers. In that same regard, _he _also puzzled himself. Again he'd given her a word of caution. Why had he done that? It's not as though she deserved it, or that he cared, he'd known her for less than an hour and already he couldn't stand her. Then why? What had she shown him that made him break the silence just now? Nothing. Maybe it wasn't so much her showing him anything, as it was _him _seeing something. In her. It felt familiar. When he'd glanced down into the cage, for a split second he'd been staring at a younger, more naive version of himself. She reminded him of himself. At the realisation, Felix groaned inwardly. Gods, he'd never been that obnoxious, had he? He certainly hoped not.

He'd broken her ankle. Not for a long time had he been that violent with anyone. People had been that violent with him, often. In the past that is. A past that nearly seemed to belong to a different person. If the fairy knew what was good for her, she'd draw a lesson out of this whole thing. Somehow, he doubted it.

Either way, he was done informing her of the consequences of her actions here in Neverland. If she didn't want to listen, she'd just have to experience it. A tactic he'd learn from Pan. Some people were simply too headstrong.

"Why is she here, Peter?" Felix asked upon entering Pan's hut.

Not expecting anyone this evening, he quirked an eyebrow curiously. Seeing the blond boy standing in the doorway, he grinned.

"She's an instrument Felix, and once I've mastered playing her, we can sit back and enjoy the music."

* * *

While she had closed her eyes, to not have to be confronted by the wooden bars of her crate and thus reminded that she was detained in a foreign land, miles away from her home, sleep didn't come to her for a long while.

Inside her mind swirled around all that had occured up until now. It had all happened so fast. The trial, her exile, the betrayal, Pan's words still echoed in her ears. _'Sisters? You mean those insects who cast you out?' _

What about Regina... maybe it was her fault after all. Blue had seen it, the darkness inside that woman, but Tinkerbell had been stubborn. She wanted to believe there was good in her. All she needed was a bit of love. At least, that's what she thought at the time. _Love_. Tinkerbell scoffed internally at the word. Clearly it wasn't as powerful as everyone had always made it out to be. As _she _had made it out to be. She had been so sure, all her life, that no matter what, love would always prevail. Until she met Regina, the possibility of someone rejecting love had never even crossed her mind. Why would anyone do such a thing? Why would someone not want love?

Because of her blind trust in love she was now locked up. Betrayed. At the mercy of someone who had probably never heard of the word 'love', let alone experienced the feeling. Somehow that scared her more than a person who turned away from it. Not knowing what love was like... well that must leave you pretty empty.

* * *

"Morning sweet thing!"

Tinkerbell was roughly jerked out of her not so peaceful sleep by a violent shake of the cage when Andrew kicked it hard.

"Pan's coming to see you in a minute. Best tidy yourself up now. Make yourself look pretty for your leader."

Tink's unfilled stomach turned at the mention of the word 'leader'. Authority figures were her weakness. She strongly disliked having someone to answer to and it seemed, for some odd reason, Andrew knew this, because his eyes were positively gleaming with contentment. She almost disregarded his demeanor as childish gloating, but when he kept staring at her, with that smile, she looked back up at him. He stood smugly with his arms crossed. He eminated a touch of excitement, like he was holding on to some sort of secret. A dreadful secret that would crush her forever and was just dying to let her in on it.

"What?!" Tinkerbell snapped. She was in no mood for this boy's stupid games.

Andrew tried to remain as calm as possible. Obviously it was a strain for him, because his knuckles turned white when he gripped the bars of the cage tightly.

"You should watch how you talk to me, _pixie_. _We_, the lost boys, are above you. You're nothing more than a rejected insect and Pan will crush you like one if you keep up your little attitude."

Tinkerbell, feeling safe enough in her confinement and annoyed too much to let Andrew's insults slide, inched towards him. She smiled at him viciously.

"Stick to childish taunts will you and leave the threatening to the grown-ups."

Before Andrew could say or do anything more than growl at her, a voice interrupted them.

"You'll find no grown-ups here, fairy," Pan drawled, making his way over to her. "And I think... seeing as you're so very determined to remain stubborn, you'll find, my boys, are skilled enough at making threats, not to mention carrying them out."

Andrew grinned proudly at Pan's approval. A grin that faded as quickly as it had appeared, for Pan addressed him curtly.

"Leave us."

Without another word or glance at Tinkerbell, the boy slipped back into the thickness of the trees.

"So, making friends already?" Pan smirked.

"Pff, hardly," Tink replied, rolling her eyes.

"You ought to. If you wish to have any hope at all of surviving out here."

Tinkerbell stayed silent for a minute. Annoyance building up inside her.

"_Friends_? With _that_?" she nodded her head in the direction Andrew had disappeared in. "No thank you."

To Tinkerbell's surprise, Pan chuckled at this. "Andrew can be a bit difficult to get used to, but he's not bad when you get to know him."

Tink looked unconvinced.

"Very well. Seems you have made your mind up," Pan concluded and started to walk away.

"About what?!" Tinkerbell yelled after him stopping him in his tracks. He turned around, but stayed where he was. He examined her closely, but didn't speak a word.

"Made my mind up about what?" Tink tried again.

Her heart skipped a beat when he strode purposefully up to her cage and started unlocking the chains that kept it sealed. The door swung open, but Tinkerbell stayed put. Eyes wide and fearful. Uncertain of whether he was trapping her or not.

She took in a sharp breath when his hand shot out and pulled her out by her wrist. More like dragged, because the moment she tried to stand up, she slumped to the ground. She'd gotten so used to the pain in her ankle, she had almost forgotten all about it.

Still, not a word from Pan. He positioned her with her back to the bars of the crate and pulled out a tiny vial from his tunic. Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes curiously at it. There was something magical about it. She could feel it.

"Drink this."

Suddenly, her interest ceased. She wasn't about to drink anything he wanted her to. He could poison her.

As if reading her mind he said, "If I wanted to poison you, I could have done that already. Drink it. It has healing powers. For your ankle."

Before Tink could form the word 'why' on her lips, he thrust the vial into her hand with a roll of his eyes. She inspected it heavily, but couldn't detect any sort of foul play, so she put the vial to her lips and drank. With every drop of the liquid, she could feel the throbbing pain dissipate. By the time she inspected her ankle gently with her fingers, the colorful bruises were gone and the flesh was no longer swollen.

"There. Better now, isn't it? And quicker than pixie dust," he added with a touch of arrogance in his voice.

He stood up and offered her his hand. She placed her slender fingers around his palm and also planted both her feet firmly on the ground. It was good to be able to stand normally again.

"Thanks... but I still don't-"

"I came here to offer you a deal," Pan interrupted her, before she had the chance to launch another interrogation at him.

When she responded neither negatively nor positively, he continued.

"A clean slate. For you, and for the lost boys. I will let you out of your cage if you become one of us."

Tinkerbell walked around him. "Why would you want me to be a part of your group? Why would any of them want that? Unless... it's not about me, or the boys."

Tinkerbell furrowed her brows in confusion and scowled at the connection Pan's hand made with her shoulder. There was nothing kind or reassuring about the gesture.

"It _is_ about you. I'm offering you the opportunity to be a part of something, to _feel _a part of something. We can protect you, become your friends, your allies. Your family. You could have a home with us, Tinkerbell."

She looked suspicious. Natural of course, after the way they'd started out.

"No tricks. Just..."

"Just what?" Tink inquired earnestly.

"A fight."

"A fight?"

"Yes, a fight. With Felix."

Tink's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, oh but the thought of repaying him for her ankle...

"If you win, you become part of the lost boys. Our very own lost girl, you would be."

"What's the catch? I beat Felix, and all his friends have a go at me after, is that it?"

"No, they know better than to break the rules. Whoever wins, wins."

"Then what?"

Her eyes searched his for a clue, a hidden meaning behind his words. This offer was not ideal, but it wasn't entirely unfair either. If she managed to defeat Felix, she'd be left alone. She'd only have to prove herself to Pan once and she'd be free to live her life here, the way she wanted.

"In turn, all I ask is your loyalty."

Ah, not so free after all.

"You mean I have to obey every command you give me?"

Pan became visibly exasperated. She sure did need a lot of convincing. What he was offering was more than fair, but she still wasn't seeing it that way. He approached her slowly and silently and came to a halt behind her, his chest to her back and his lips by her ear, whispering.

"The alternative is a lifetime as my prisoner. Stuck in a cage with nothing to do but wish you had taken my deal and imagine the life could have had, had you not made that error in judgement regarding that witch back in your homeland."

The thought of Regina and Blue and all those other fairies who betrayed her, it almost made her agree on the spot. However, "And what if I lose?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Pan.

"If you lose, you won't have to worry about being my prisoner. You'll be Felix's," he added with a small crooked grin. He remembered how very eager Felix had been to agree when he had proposed the plan to him last night. For her sake, he hoped she would win. Felix sure would make her life hell if she didn't.

Tinkerbell whirled around.

"Hm, so, let me think about this. If I decline, I'm your prisoner. If I fight and lose I'll be Felix's prisoner and if I fight and win, I'll be a lost girl? Did I get that right? Well doesn't sound like much of a choice does it?" she said with her hands on her hips. Now that her injuries were healed, she had the confidence once more, to show her feisty self.

Pan already knew what her choice would be, of course, but he kept quiet until she had come to terms with her fate and accepted that she really, despite appearances, did not have a choice at all.

"Fine. I'll fight Felix."

Pan walked towards her and stretched out his hand.

"But don't think for a second that I _want_ to be a part of your little group. _I'm _doing this just for the chance to reciprocate Felix's 'kind welcome'," she added in a huff, before taking Pan's hand and shaking it in agreement.

He let her have the last word, let her think whatever she needed to, to feel justified in her 'choice', because it didn't matter. He had her right where he wanted her. He would have the last laugh, in the end.


End file.
